robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Gold
Gold. Its color is magnificent and lustrous. It often defines victory in the form of medals and trophies. Although, I have always perceived its color in such a way, that I experience repulsion when coming in contact with it. It’s the truth beyond such a color, the idiosyncrasies of it that no one thought to notice. Perhaps, I haven’t made it evident yet, maybe you’ll understand better with an example. Imagine you were playing Flood Escape 2 and chose to finally live out your dream to beat the Dark Sci Facility Revamped Map. You practiced for days or even weeks to finally beat it and you finally did. The thrill, the spectacular thrill of such a monumental victory incited delight for you and so did the badge proving you beat it. Now, you should imagine the color brown. It is repulsive isn’t it? The murky color and the images that appear in your mind when thinking about it, that are certainly not appealing. Imagine when the glorious color, gold, is recognized as brown. When its color darkened so much, it could no longer be gold. The perfect person getting hit by a bus and resigned to the name of John or Jane Doe. The ‘evil’ parasite that controlled its host and caused so much destruction that it was impossible to save the host. Imagine Flood Escape 3 once again, but the second you reach the safe zone, an exploiter teleports to you and receives the reward too. Delight reduced to mere irritation in a matter of seconds. It’s painful to watch someone else win the same position of glory without performing all the same hard work, right? Gold, as majestic a color it may be, it has incredible faults, it defines victory through all means. It defines victory through the course of hard work but also through the course of cheating and corruption. That brings us to where we are now. Roblox 2025 Alan, a former intern from Roblox and a very close friend, had roamed around Roblox headquarters while he reminisced of the summer of his junior year. How he had dreamed of becoming an eminent administrator of the community, he acted as if he were a mere child back then; his friends perturbed about their futures since eighth grade, while he blindly believed he had time left. The future was unpredictable and he completely believed he could hold it in his grasp, to control it, to force it to fulfill his life's plan. That future crumbled and it left him there, shattered, required to comprehend that the world didn't function the way he thought. So there he remained, and only in the murkiness of truth would he reside; the consequence of his ignorance would last eternally. There I was, my character glaring into her dull robloxian eyes, I aimed and in less than a second; I was all that remained. I grinned and unfortunately my character could not express the same emotion. I looked in the shop and checked my credits, alas I finally had enough credits to buy an exotic crate. It was far superior with animation style and graphics to the original Assassin. I doubt anyone would have noticed I was an administrator if it weren't for the ROBLOX logo next to my name. There were common reactions amongst robloxians when noticing me, none truly expressed a sense of joy. They often expressed their trepidation towards me because of my power or they begged to become an administrator and were not pleased with my reply. They acted polite around me, but I knew it was a façade. They wished they could act as themselves but they feared my presence, the chance I could reprimand them. They let me win, they went down without a fight. I was unbeknownst to most in the community, I even lacked a page on the official Roblox wiki. I was incapable of feeling a sense of enticement with such a job. I simply enforced rules at times and performed my other duties, nothing truly seemed as intriguing as it once had during my youth. There was always something that fascinated me about Roblox in my youth, the April Fools 'Hack' of 2012. I've always been curious about why Leeav provided Dracoswordmaster with administrative powers. There was no reason to even suggest why they would do such. I've searched through the archives scouting for anything to further provide reason as to why Leeav would do it, then I thought, what if there wasn't a reason. We as humans, are capable of feeling the incredible satisfaction of destruction without reason. It doesn't mean we don't regret it but it does mean that we can savor the moment of destruction. It can entice us, without doubt. March 18th was nothing more than a hopeful reenactment of the glorious and destructive event known as the April Fools Incident of 2012. Category:Site Based Category:Marked for Review